


The Perfect Gift

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, James is a Dork, but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Lily’s gift to James had to be perfect.It was their one year anniversary and since Lily hadn’t gotten anything for their six month anniversary, (not realizing that she was supposed to considering anniversaries were a yearly thing) she wanted to make sure she got James something extra special.





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> a request I recieved on tumblr   
hope you all enjoy it here <3

Lily’s gift to James had to be perfect.

It was their one year anniversary and since Lily hadn’t gotten anything for their six month anniversary, (not realizing that she was supposed to considering anniversaries were a _yearly_ thing) she wanted to make sure she got James something extra special.

After contemplating between a new broomstick or Quidditch tickets, she had a brilliant idea.

James had become very excited about the muggle world after he and Lily had started dating, being rather amazed by muggle inventions and the like. It was the same way the wizarding world had first captured Lily’s wonder; it was all just so brand new and exciting.

That’s when she came up with the idea.

“A theme park?” Remus questioned when Lily had presented her plan to her friend.

“Yes! Don’t you think James would enjoy riding on a rollercoaster?”

It was a rather great idea. James loved flying more than anything. He wasn’t Quidditch captain for nothing and he constantly ran his hands through his hair to make it seem like he had just gotten off his broomstick. Riding a rollercoaster would surely make him feel that same sort of adrenaline, wouldn’t it?

“Its a fantastic idea, Lils. Just…make sure he knows how to react. James sometimes doesn’t know how to act around muggles.” Remus said, a small smirk playing across his lips. “You know, I’ll be sure to explain appropriate rollercoaster behavior to him. That way he’ll be ready.”

“Well thanks, Remus.” Lily said. She was happy Remus took it upon himself to coach James considering it would probably kill the mood if she had to keep explaining things to him the entire night.

Remus gave a small shrug and smiled, “Its no problem, Lily.”

—

Lily had never heard James Potter scream so loud.

As soon as they had arrived at the theme park, James insisted they ride the rollercoaster first. He couldn’t wait to find out if it was just as exciting as everyone had made it out to be. Lily couldn’t help but think just how well James fit in with all the smaller children running around the park.

After the first drop off, James let out a wild scream that startled Lily in her seat. She glanced at him, noticing his hair looking more unruly than usual with a giant grin plastered across his face. One of his hands had come up to hold onto the frames on his face while the other grasped for Lily’s fingers. She just smiled and held onto him tightly. Once the ride ended, James sat in his seat quite out of breath.

“Is this when I’m supposed to clap?” James questioned before applauding rapidly. “Woo-hoo! Let’s go again!” He demanded, staying in his seat and staring at the ride instructor intently. Lily stifled a laugh as she pulled James from his seat before the ride instructor got impatient with him.

Once they were a safe distance away, Lily turned to her boyfriend, smiling at the permanent look of joy on his face.

“Who on earth told you to clap after riding coasters, Potter?”

“Remus, of course.”

Lily just laughed and pulled him in for a tender kiss. James’ eyes fluttered as she pulled away and he gave a lopsided smile.

“Now that, is definitely worth some applause.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading   
comments and kudos are always appreciated   
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
